


Rather a bookworm then an electronic device freak

by Kimmylia



Series: Glitched out series’s [2]
Category: No Fandom, own work - Fandom
Genre: Creepy, Device, Disappearance, Disappearing, Horror, Laptop, Mimic, Mystery, Random - Freeform, Science Fiction, Simulacra, Simulacrum - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, What is going on?, alien - Freeform, electronic, hack - Freeform, highschool, murder?, owncreation, unknown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia
Summary: Every parent in this age is like… we should bring books back at schools. Those electronic devices are taking over our lives! Of course, I used to disagree and loved every minute I could spend on them. Therefore, when instead of books we used the internet in our whole school. Let’s just say, I used to love it...
Series: Glitched out series’s [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1425172





	Rather a bookworm then an electronic device freak

Another day at school, another day of taking notes and paying attention to the lessons. Of course, half of the class did not. See… we are one of those schools that use tablets and laptops in lessons. Thinking we would just sit like good little students in our seats and take notes. Sorry to ruin their illusion, but more than half of the students do anything except schoolwork.

I mean the whole school is like, yes to technology and devices. While back at home, almost all the parents were annoyed by the fact we do so much on them. Including my own parents. Well for once, we need them for school. Secondly, I do like socializing through these devices. They make many things easier. I can do whatever I want while chatting with my friends. Third… they can complain all they want. Demanding we get off them and go outside. Or not use them for a little while. They are not really setting the right… set of mind with being on their mobiles 24/7 as well. With their work, colleges, or friends. So ha, in their faces.~

We are not allowed to use our mobiles. My thought? Why not. I mean are they afraid we won’t be doing school work on our mobiles? Yeah we are the newest generation. We know how to go around the security software and go on the internet to go on facebook. Or install WhatsApp on our devices. I was casually scrolling through Facebook on my tablet. Of course, I was one of the smarter students and had multiple tabs open, including one with the math lesson we were supposed to take right now. So if suddenly the teacher would creep up behind me, I could switch tabs easily, so he would think I am busy with this lesson.

I smirked some as I went to check Instagram out next. Sometimes I even amaze me with how smart I am with this thing. Of course, it is my own tablet and I had the settings done juuust the way I liked it. Which is in my favor.

My smirk disappeared as my screen went black. You’ve got to be kidding me. Empty already. But I thought I had plenty of battery left for this lesson! Or is it because I have so many applications and tabs open. Ah crap, guess I did miss the notification to charge it. 

Thank god for this school for not only being that high tech with devices, but also putting charging poles in the middle of the class so everyone can recharge their device whenever they need to. Taking my charger out of my bag, I plugged it in and put it in my tablet. Tapping my fingers on the table, I waited. And waited. I then frowned. 

I pressed the power button. Guessing it had gone on standby. Hmm… still nothing. I then pressed the power button again and kept it pushed in. Waiting for it to start up again. Fucking thing fell out again… Seriously, if I have lost all my progress and open tabs I am going to smash my head on the table! Again, nothing happened.

Okay… now I was slightly beginning to sweat. And the teacher was starting to look at me as well. Getting a bit suspicious of my… not being busy with school attitude. Sighing I lowered my head some. Double damn… Lifting my head up I stared straight back at the teacher and raised my hand. He waved me over. Unplugging my tablet I took it along and explained what had happened. Gone off, can’t get it on again. And that I myself did not really get what had happened or was going on.

The teacher had nodded, and then told me I could go to the computer repair technician. Yes, because the whole school uses devices we also have a person here in school that can fix them. Which was amazing! I mean get your computer or tablet fixed without really being charged as you would in a normal shop. After nodding, I grabbed all my belonging and went out of the classroom, on my way to the computer repair technician person. 

With my tablet in my hand, I went on my way. To be honest, I haven't visited the office from this computer repair technician before. So I did not even knew who it was. If he or she was friendly or any good at this. I mean if that person gets my tablet started up again. Some non-school related stuff will pop up… Will I be nagged at? Guess I could always say I had a break and was doing my own stuff. I mean this is my own private tablet. I just choose to use this for school instead of pursing a laptop, just for the purpose of using it for school. A waste of my money if you ask me.

I frowned and grabbed my tablet now in both hands, as it was getting a bit heavy. Opening a door, I went into a hallway. It was just one straight hallway that leaded to only the computer repair technician office. There were no more classrooms here. They did have some desks stored up here. I shifted the tablet some as it was getting a bit uncomfortable to keep it up in my hands.

Sighing I gave a knock on the office before trying the handle. Locked… I looked through the little window, seeing it was dark inside. “Serious?” Having a break right now? When I need him the most? I groaned some. Just my luck. Easy… this could have happened to anyone. Nothing to get upset about. I will just… come back in an hour. Stupid tablet. This is your entire fault you know.

Tugging my back bag better on I rolled my eyes at the fact that the office was not open now. Then started to walk back through the hallway. 

I cursed when I accidentally dropped my tablet on the floor. Blinking I stared at my screen that now was on again. I grinned. Oh?~ So a good drop fixed you, huh?~ Chuckling I went to pick my tablet up again. Fixed it! However, I quickly let go of it again and waved my hand some through the air. “Hot!”

The tablet was suddenly hot to the touch! I stack a finger in my mouth and frowned at the tablet. “Stupid cursed thing.” I mumbled. So going to buy a new one as soon as I get home. Bet I can sell this broken piece of shit for a little amount of money. Then I just have to give my dad big goo-goo eyes and nailed it. A newer and better one.

I blinked as Instagram started up again. Awesome! Guess I did not lose my progress with all the stuff I was doing. Lucky me. I bet the notes I took this morning are still there as well, somewhere. ...still going to sell you, piece of shit.

A cute picture of a puppy came up. Ahw cute. Another picture came up. The… same puppy. But his neck was looking… in an odd angle. Oh my god is it dead?! Another picture came up. A pretty girl, smiling her bright teeth. A slight blush on her cheeks. Then another picture came up. I placed a hand over my mouth and kneeled down to see it better. Another girl… No, wait the same girl! However, her eyes were missing. Instead of the same lovely smile, a crooked one was on her face. 

Swallowing I stared at the pitch-black holes were her eyes used to be. That… is some good photo shopping. Yeah… Another picture came up of a snow-white rabbit. However, before I could even think about anything, another popped up. The same rabbit, skinned alive, the ears beside it as its eyes were open but lifeless. Oh my god. I could feel some bile coming up.

Another person came up. A man with a hat and walking stick. Then another came up. The head was decapitated from his body, being held up for the picture by the walking stick. More pictures came up and by. Going faster and more gore. More bloody and more horrible. My mind was blank except for the fact to being grossed out. Not knowing what to think. Not even knowing what was happening. Because what was going on?! 

Chuckling could be heard. I looked around, not seeing anyone. The chuckling grew into laughter. It made me freak out. Standing up I looked around. Screaming and demanding who was there. Who was doing this? However, the laughter just grew louder and louder. I looked at my tablet. With every ha from its laughter a new horrible picture appeared. So many pictures. So many disturbing images.

Limbs decapitated or missing. Blood everywhere. It was all too much to watch. Then the laughter stopped. Swallowing I gave the tablet a small poke with my feet. Nothing but silence. No pictures, no laughter. Okay… I took a deep breath. Okay… I am okay. I mustered up all my strength and courage. Okay… I am just… going to grab the tablet. Throw it at the bottom of my bag. And just… I don't care, sell it. Most of my homework and notes are uploaded somewhere so I can just download them again. No worries! Just… have to grab the tablet and go.

Never had I been so scared before. I let out a small chuckle. That was indeed some good photo shopping. And for whoever got access into my tablet. My compliments and respect!

I reached down to grab my tablet again. Wanting to forget this all. ‘Smile.’ Came a weird static voice out of my tablet. I wide my eyes. Then screamed as the flash of the camera blinded me as it took a picture of me. ‘You. Are. Going. To. Be. My. Masterpiece.’ Was being mumbled statically as I fell down on my ass, blinded by the bright flash.

‘Masterpiece!’ I crawled backwards, my vision still a bit blurry. “No! Leave me alone!” It’s a nightmare! This is a nightmare! ‘Masterpiece!’ Came it now beside my ear. A bright light erupted, paralyzing me with pain. ‘MASTERPIECE!’ It hurts! It hurts! I could not move! It hurted so much! Blood. Chocking on my own blood. Pained noises that went to my brain. 

My body fell limbless to the floor as more and more pain came. But I could not move, could not even scream. As if I was a lifeless doll. ‘MASTERPIECE!’ A scrunchy noise came from out of my mouth. A noise followed like a piece of candy dropping on the floor. More pain. More blood. I coughed up blood that was seeping down my throat. Barely able to do that. The only thing I could do was stare at the ceiling.

Something flashed before my eye before it teared its way into my iris down into my eye. Pain, so much pain. In movies, the person that had this much pain would black out. But I could not black out. With one swift move, my eye flew to the other side of the hallway. My other eye followed after that. And then the weird crunchy noises came back. The candy dropping noises kept repeating repeatedly. More blood seeping out my mouth and down my throat. ‘Masterpiece.’ Was being whispered in my ear before I…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The student did not come back to the math lesson. The teacher even was disappointed, believing he had skipped the lesson. That he had used the excuse to go to the computer repair technician, just to get out of class.

Rumors and whisperers began to spread under the students in the next lesson, as the student was still not back. And even the day after he was not there. The dead worried parents had called the police. Soon they began to search the places he used to visit. And talk with his friends for any clue. However, no one had heard from him since that day.

Later that week another student found the tablet in the hallway down to the technical device repair office. Found it hidden under a desk that was stored there. When they hacked and unlocked it, they found his last taken picture on his home screen. He was smiling brightly with a half-sewed closed mouth. As if he was enjoying himself. All his teeth missing. Blood oozing out between his lips and stitches. His teeth, he had them in his hand, up so it was on full display. His left eye was missing. His right eye, lifeless but staring straight at the one that had made this picture. In thick fat letters on the wall beside him was something written in blood. Masterpiece?


End file.
